Buggy Summer
Premise There is an abundance of bugs in Gnarly Woods and nobody knows why, so when it begins to become a nuisance they turn to Alfred to try to figure out the cause. '' Summary As the Hedgehog family, along with Milo and Camille prepare their upcoming picnic. But unknown to them a large swarm of bugs flies overhead. Milo struggles to find the cups he was in charge of bringing when Camille is startled, being stung by a mosquito. Before she can say anything else, they are surprised when a large bunch of them appear, forcing them to run for shelter. Noticing how upset his mother is Alfred asks if she is okay. She shows them her infested berries, which are covered in tiny bugs and are beginning to die, and because of these strange oddities Alfred decides to do some investigation. He starts by asking his mom when she noticed this beginning to occur, and she mentions that recently the garden was fine, so he asks if anything happened. She brings up that Mr. Russard was out taking pictures of the scenery but that was it, and when they begin to notice a strange noise nearby Alfred deems it to be clue one. He then decides they should speak with Mr. Russard and interview him; something Milo is hesitant about out of concern they could get hurt by the bugs again. But with some protective gear they make their way to his home. On the way, they hear a strange sound but this time they decide to ignore it. Mr. Russard is surprised to see them and mentions their odd clothing, but they are more curious over the fact he isn't wearing any sort of protective gear. He explains that he made his own bug lotion to keep him safe- but it kind of stinks. The trio agree, but they would rather wear it than their protective clothing and soon ditch them to do some looking around. Alfred brings up what went on with his mothers berries and asks if he noticed anything strange, but he isn't sure. He explains that he was there gathering pictures for the essay on wild flowers he was planning and Alfred asks for the picture he took. He hands it over and he sees smoke in it, deciding to make it clue two. The trio continue to explore but while Camille and Milo don't think the clues have anything to do with the case, Alfred is convinced it equals up. They start hearing the noise from before again and by now, Milo thinks it's probably just some irritated squirrel, but suddenly Lumus comes out to inform them he was trying to sleep. Alfred asks him why he wasn't sleeping in his cave like normally, but Lumus points out that it went missing. He woke up that morning and left to get breakfast, but when he heard a loud rumbling sound he returned to find it gone. Milo isn't very sure they should waste the time to figure this out, but when Alfred reminds him that caves can't just disappear like that, Camille mentions that this kind of case could lead them to become famous; things like this don't always happen. The trio resume to investigate but they quickly find the cause and reveal to Lumus that because of how heavy a rainstorm they had the previous night, a rock slide was caused, which is why his cave seemed to vanish. Later the trio return to Alfred's mom, who suggests they reschedule the picnic for now and they begin to explain what happened after it suddenly dons on Alfred. The weird sounds came from the rock slide that occurred that morning, and the screeches were from a group of bats who had been trapped within the cave after it happened. As they couldn't escape, they weren't out to eat the over abundance of bugs they had to deal with. He quickly grabs some shovels and runs off after suggesting they just have their picnic tomorrow. At the cave, Alfred catches Lumus up on what happened and the trio quickly begin to dig away the rocks to free the bats and help Lumus reach his cave again. With the bats freed, the bugs will begin to lessen again and things should return to normal. During the picnic, Mr. Russard takes photographs of everything that happens as everyone enjoys themselves; including Alfred, who makes a really lame joke and tries to clarify it when nobody understands. Quotes ''------------'' *Lumus: ''"Are you calling me a liar?!" *Camille: "You really need to have a mint..." ''------------'' * Lumus: "I'VE HEARD THAT!!" ''------------'' Trivia * This is the only episode where Lumus' cave is seen. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode when Lilly first appears, her pigtails are missing. *As Alfred's mom asks to hear the sound again, Camille is missing one of her eyebrows. It reappears when she says: "He got his smarts from somewhere Mrs. H." *Alfred's mouth movement doesn't fully match his line when explaining that bats eat bugs. *As Milo stretches his face on the final picture, his muzzle lacks the white coloring. *Mrs. Hedgehog says they have "guests", but only Mr. Russard joined them. *The Gaumont description of this episode claims the groups picnic was a school picnic. But if that was true then the students from school should have been there. It was only Alfred's family, Mr. Russard, Milo and Camille. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h17m18s68.png|A rumble at night is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h16m38s167.png|A cloud on photo is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h18m30s16.png|And a strange noise is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h18m20s171.png|Crazy squirel! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h57m09s96.png|Milo gets his fingers caught in the cooler. Ouch! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h57m50s253.png|"Can you get me some ice?" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h58m01s111.png|Camille asks Milo where the cups are. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h58m20s46.png|I wouldn't want to be Milo if a swarm of mosquitoes was heading my way. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h58m43s13.png|"Ugh! There goes my appetite." Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h59m26s194.png|Milo swats a mosquito on the window. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-19h59m34s15.png|Mrs. Hedgehog is really confused. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h00m25s14.png|Milo swats more mosquitoes. Hi-yah! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h00m35s117.png|Oops! Milo knocks over some books. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h00m46s225.png|Alfred suggests talking to Mr. Rusard. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h01m03s140.png|Alfred, Milo, and Camille in their mosquito-proof gear. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h01m15s254.png|Milo scratches Camille's back for her. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h01m50s94.png|Milo sniffs Mr. Rusard's bug lotion. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h01m57s165.png|"My mom said she saw you the other morning when she heard that big boom!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h02m09s32.png|Mr. Rusard shows the group his pictures. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h02m16s96.png|A bee on Milo's nose. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h02m55s235.png|"Maybe we're just having a buggy summer..." Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h03m17s201.png|To Lumus's cave! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h03m44s209.png|'"GONE?!"' Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h03m53s44.png|Lumus scares Milo. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h03m58s93.png|Camille stands in the face of adversity... and bad breath. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h04m52s124.png|"Aren't you even curious?" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h04m59s196.png|"We could be famous!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h05m07s16.png|Milo gets smacked by a branch. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h05m19s139.png|"Nobody move! There's been a rockslide!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h05m43s125.png|Alfred hears the squeaky sound again. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h06m02s56.png|Milo, don't try to learn things the hard way. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h06m16s190.png|Alfred doesn't seem to give up! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h06m41s192.png|"This is a job for the swatter!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h06m53s48.png|Mrs. Hedgehog asks Alfred to play the squeaky sound again. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h07m34s209.png|The group picks up rocks to free the bats. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h07m40s12.png|Alfred explains why bats are important to the ecosystem and the food chain. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h08m09s40.png|"And I thought I got hungry!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h08m22s174.png|Alfred and Camille look down the cave hole. This scene is always seen in the opening credits. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h08m28s236.png|The bats are free! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h09m01s52.png|Lily looks at the camera while Milo eats. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h09m35s134.png|Lily, Alfred, and Camille play tag! Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h09m06s103.png|Mr. Rusard takes a selfie, while Camille and Milo photobomb him. Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-20h09m49s16.png|Hey, at least Alfred tried. Give him a break! Mqdefault.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps